


Tonight I'm Going Home

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [7]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Rylee, under pressure by Snide to finish collecting the Energems, makes quick work of getting all of them, except for Riley's. Driven by a passion to have Heckyl all to himself, he frames Fury for destroying a portion of the ship, occupying Snide while he takes the Energems down to finish Riley off once and for all. Will he be successful and complete his task, or will Riley get the better of him?
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Chase Randall, Riley Griffin/Heckyl, Riley Griffin/Rylee (OC)
Series: Love Worth Making [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533452
Kudos: 2





	Tonight I'm Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the grand finale of what I wrote back in 2016! This is actually two installments - labelled "P5-3" and "P6" in my files - and goes up until the portion that I never finished. Maybe I'll try my hand at actually finishing this off...?

As night fell in Amber Beach, Rylee materialized in an alley near the Dinosaur Museum. Heckyl’s threat kept playing over and over in his mind. He knew that he couldn’t go back onto the ship without the rest of the Energems, and it was only a matter of time before a prisoner was sent down, so time was of the essence. He walked out of the alley and saw Chase and Koda loading boxes into a Jeep in front of the Museum. “Those two are the Blue and Black Rangers,” Rylee spoke, rubbing his hands together. “They ought to be easy pickings.” He approached the two Rangers.

“Chase, I’m hungry,” Koda whined. “Can we take a break now?”

“No way, Koda,” Chase responded. “Ms. Morgan wants these boxes loaded up by nightfall, and you know how she can get, especially when she gets that look in her eyes.”

“Ooh…” Koda winced, remembering the last time Chase didn’t do what Kendall had ordered. “Okay. We finish this quickly, then go inside for Bronto Burgers!”

“Hey, guys!” Rylee ran toward them. “What’s up?”

Koda set the boxes he was carrying down in the van, and then turned toward Rylee and waved. “Hi, Riley! Chase and me are loading boxes. Kendall said it had to be done quickly.”

_“Oh, right. He’s the prehistoric one.”_ “I couldn’t help overhear that you guys were hungry.” Koda nodded. “Tell you what? I’ll go inside and get you guys some delicious Bronto Burgers. Then, while you eat them, I’ll finish loading these boxes for you.”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Chase asked, setting his boxes in the back of the van. “I mean, these **are** pretty heavy, and we’re the strongest ones here.” He flexed, showing off his biceps through his coveralls.

_“Talk about delusional. Has he seen Tyler?”_ “I think I’ll be able to handle it. If not, maybe some added Energem power might help?” _“D’oh! You moron! Why come right out and—“_

“Couldn’t hurt,” Chase commented. “I know that I’m a lot stronger with mine. I’ll let you borrow it.”

“Me, too! Now, go and get Bronto Burgers!”

_“—Huh, it worked.”_ “You got it! Two Bronto Burgers, coming up!” Rylee ran inside.

Chase walked over to Koda. “Does Riley seem a little… strange to you tonight, Koda?”

“No… He’s not ordering me around like on the baseball field.”

“Exactly. When have you known Riley to offer to pay for anything, or to help with hauling freight?” Koda shrugged. “There’s something about him that I can’t quite place my finger on…”

Rylee walked out of the Museum carrying two giant bags of food. “Here are all of the Bronto Burgers that you could possibly be able to eat! Now, if you’ll just let me borrow your Energems, the combined power surge should help me haul these boxes with no problem whatsoever!” Chase and Koda removed their Energems and gave them to Rylee, who handed over the bags of food in trade. “Great! Why not go and sit down by the entrance, and I’ll keep working on these boxes?”

“It’s your funeral,” Chase remarked. “C’mon, Koda, before it gets cold!” The two ran toward the entrance to the Museum.

Rylee grinned. _“It’s like taking candy from a baby.”_ He placed the Energems in his left pants pocket, and started moving the boxes.

Half an hour later, Chase and Koda walked out of the Museum. They stopped cold as soon as they saw the stacked boxes in the van. Rylee was leaning against the vehicle. Chase ran up to him. “Dude! How did you do that so quickly?”

He grinned, tossing the mock Energems at Chase. “Just a little extra Dino power!”

Koda approached them. “Good job, Riley!” He patted him on the back and smiled.

Rylee smiled in response. “Thanks, Koda! It was pretty easy with the Energem boost.”

At that moment, Shelby ran out of the museum and approached the three of them. “Riley! Thank goodness you’re here!” She grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him off. “I need you, NOW!”

“Well, okay!” He looked back at Chase and Koda, winking and giving them a thumbs-up motion. Chase and Koda waved as Shelby dragged him into the Museum.

“Poor guy doesn’t know what he’s in for,” Chase commented.

Koda looked at him, confused. “Huh?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

~*~

“Shelby, I love you like a sister, but what are you--?”

“There isn’t any time! I need you, like, right now!” She glanced over at the shirt collar in her hand. “Red does look good on you, by the way.”

Rylee chuckled. “Thanks… I think. Anyway… Not that I mind being dragged around by gorgeous women, but what is this about?”

“I need you to help me study for my Business final! My book’s down in the lab. It’s quieter there than up in the Café.”

“Even at this hour? Shouldn’t the thing be closed?”

“Ms. Morgan and Zenowing are up there cleaning things up. I was supposed to help, but I remembered my HUGE exam tomorrow, and you know how Chase and Koda are, so they’re not able to help. Tyler’s out of town… That leaves you!”

_“How convenient.”_ “Yay!” Rylee exclaimed, dryly.

They arrived at the secret entrance to the base. Shelby placed her hand on the palm scanner, and a red laser scanned it. “ID Confirmed. Watkins-comma-Shelby.” The doors slid open, and the two walked in.

Rylee’s eyes widened, seeing the base for the first time. He glanced over and saw the Purple and Silver Energems in their charging docks. Shelby flung hers at the wall, and it took its rightful place. “My book is in the back. It should only be a moment.”

“Take your time!” She smiled and ran toward a back room, leaving Rylee to the Energems. He approached Shelby’s and removed it from its home, replacing it with the dud. It fit perfectly. _“Way to go, Wrench! This quality’s top-notch!”_ He slid over to the other two Energems and grabbed them, replacing them with the mock Energems and stuffing all three into his pocket. He quickly ran back to where Shelby had left him, barely making it back before she returned. He spoke, breathing heavily, “That was quick!”

“It was just right back there.” She noticed his mannerisms. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah! Totally fine! I’m just a little winded. That’s quite a long hike down to this lab.”

“Well, there’s always the elevator, but I couldn’t log my 10,000 steps if I took that, silly!”

“Right…” _“Get me out of here NOW.”_

Shelby sat down. “So, where should we begin?”

Rylee looked at his watch. “Oh, my gosh! Would you look at the time? I just remembered that I’ve got a huge Geometry test of my own to study for! Can I take a raincheck on helping you?”

“Well, we could always study together.” She got up and walked toward him. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

Rylee slowly backed up. “Now, Shelby, I know that I’m attractive and all, but aren’t you already seeing someone?”

She closed in on him, putting an arm around him and pulling him in close. She ran a finger down his chest to the button on his pants. “You know, seeing you in red is such a turn-on. Green’s such a dull color.” She leaned toward his ear and spoke softly. _“Besides, Tyler doesn’t have to know…”_

Rylee stuttered, trying to find the right words. “You know… As much as this is _really_ turning me on, I’ve really got to get going. That math, you know… It isn’t going to study itself…”

“Fine.” Shelby turned and walked back toward her book. “I know when I’m not wanted. Just turn me down and walk away, Riley. That’s fine! Be just like the other guys in my life! I know when I’ve been insulted! And, one more thing…” She turned around and saw that he was gone. “Don’t you leave when I’m talking to you!” She stopped and shook her head, as though she was snapping out of a trance. She looked around. “What was that about?” She glanced over at the book. “Too much studying. That’s it.”

~*~

Riley closed his Geometry book and looked at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened. “Eleven o’clock already? I’ve got to get to sleep!” He got up from his desk, grabbed his previously-discarded pajamas from the floor by the door to his room, and headed for the bathroom.

~*~

Rylee materialized on the ship, in an abandoned cell. He was careful to avoid being detected. At this time of night, everyone was asleep, except for a couple of the guards walking around. He made his way to the bridge, where his Energem rack was sitting. He put all of the collected Energems in, leaving the space open for Riley’s green one. “Excellent. They’re all here, except for that green one. This ought to be fun. I can use these Energems against Riley and destroy him. That’ll leave Heckyl for me and me alone.”

_“Nice try, Clone,”_ Fury growled, _“but you’ll have to get past me in order to get those Energems out of here!”_ He drew his sword.

Rylee set the Energem rack down and turned to face Fury. “You really want to go there with _me_?” He summoned his morpher and grabbed his own Energem. “Really?”

“Are you afraid of being beaten, Clone?”

Rylee shrugged. “Have it your way.” He put the Energem into the morpher and spun the cylinder, causing it to emit a crackling red energy. He fired it, and the spirit of the Fukuiraptor shot out of the gun, circling around Rylee before forming into his Red Ranger uniform. He summoned his Dino Saber and pointed it at Fury. “En garde, motherfucker.”

Fury growled. “You will learn your place around here soon enough! Challenging me will be the last mistake you make!” He charged toward Rylee and swung his sword, slicing at Rylee and knocking him to the ground.

Rylee flipped back onto his feet and spun around with his sword extended, slicing into Fury and causing him to spark. “Nice try, kitty, but it’ll take more than that to get rid of me!” He pulled out his morpher and fired at Fury, striking him and knocking him into the wall. His sword flew out of his hand and landed nearby.

Fury shook his head to regain his senses. “You little punk! I’ll destroy you myself!”

_“What is going on around here?”_ Snide’s voice echoed from down the hall. _“Fury? Is that you?”_

Fury turned toward the door. “I’m in here, Master Snide!”

Rylee grinned under his helmet. _“What an opportune moment!”_ He ran over to the Energem rack and snatched it up. He held onto it as Fury turned around.

“Snide is going to see this, and you’re going to take the fall, Clone!”

“I don’t think so,” Rylee said, waving. “Smell ya later!” He teleported out of the room.

Snide walked in and saw the damage. “Fury! What have you been doing in here?”

“It wasn’t me, Master! It was that Clone of the Green Ranger that did it!”

“Heckyl’s little pet isn’t capable of such destruction on his own.” He gestured toward Fury’s sword. “The marks on these panels could only have been made by your own blade.” He grabbed Fury by his fur collar. “It’s time to Dip you, kitty!” He dragged Fury out of the room.

“No, not again! I don’t like being dipped…!”

After they were gone, Rylee teleported back in, still morphed but without his helmet. He chuckled. “Sucker.” He teleported back out.

~*~

Rylee materialized outside of Riley’s apartment complex, holding the rack with all of the Energems in it. He approached the front door to the building and tried to pull it open, but he could not. He kicked it. “Stupid door! Why won’t you open?”

_“Did you forget your keys again, Riley?”_ He turned around and saw Emily the Waitress approaching him. “You’ve got to remember to bring them with you. I’m not always going to be here to keep saving your butt… No matter how attractive it may be.” She smirked as she walked past him, swiping her access card and unlocking the door. She pulled it open. “After you.”

“Thanks,” Rylee replied, walking into the building.

_“Mm-mm-mmm… Shake it like a Polaroid picture,”_ Emily whispered.

“I heard that!”

“Heard what?” Emily asked, with an innocent tone to her voice. “I didn’t say anything!”

Rylee glanced at the directory as he walked past, quickly scanning to find Riley’s apartment. He caught the number and approached the elevator, pressing the ‘Up’ button. “So, what brings you out at this time of night?”

“Oh, you know, the usual…” She glanced at Rylee’s Energem rack. “What are those? Space rocks?”

Rylee glanced down. “These? They’re prop replicas from that new VR Riderborgs movie that they’re filming up in Vancouver. I’m kind of a huge sci-fi nerd, and I’ve almost got the entire set! I’m just missing the green one. It’s _super_ rare.”

“Wow…” Emily said in a dry tone. “This is how much I don’t care.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened. “After you.”

Rylee got in and pressed the button for his floor. “Aren’t you coming?”

“No, I’m good with taking the stairs. Walking up twelve flights of stairs after a long day of working is great for the ol’ circulation!”

“Okay. See ya!” The doors closed.

“What a geek,” Emily commented, “but, damn, what a sweet ass…”

~*~

Rylee exited the elevator on the fourth floor, and made his way to the door to Riley’s apartment. As he was walking toward it, he saw the door open inward. He quickly ducked behind a decorative tree and watched as Riley walked out holding a bag of trash. “I’d better be quick and get in there, before he gets back.” Once the coast was clear, Rylee ran into the apartment. Once inside, he looked around for a place to hide. He opened the door to Riley’s coat closet and hid in there, closing the door in front of him. “I’ll wait until he’s asleep. That’ll be the best time to make my move.”

Riley came back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He stretched and audibly yawned. “I’m so tired…” He walked toward his bedroom, turning the lights off as he left the room.

Rylee peered out of the closet toward the hallway, where he saw a glow coming from Riley’s bedroom. He whispered, _“Come on, man! I’m on a deadline!”_ He waited until the light turned out, and was about to make his move, when he felt the vibration of his communicator start. “Now what?” He sighed, pulling it out of his pocket. “What do you want?”

_“Rylee, it’s Wrench! Fury is very mad at you for making him get dipped!”_

“Well, he shouldn’t have stepped to me if he couldn’t handle the consequences. Is that all that you wanted?”

_“No. Snide is going to launch an attack in about an hour. You’d better finish with the Energems by then, because the other Rangers are going to be onto you!”_

He looked at his watch. “Thanks for the warning. Sorry for snapping at you, by the way. It’s been a trying day. I only have one more to get, and then I’ll have them all. Let me have my fun, okay?”

_“Yes, sir!”_

Rylee put the communicator back into his pocket. “You should be asleep by now.” He crept toward Riley’s bedroom, which was now illuminated solely by a nightlight. He stood next to Riley’s bed and observed his counterpart, who was clad in just a pair of green and black striped boxers. _“You know, I can see why Heckyl likes him so much. Look at those arms, those shoulders… Damn, my ass looks amazing!”_ He shook his head. _“Stop drooling, man. You’ve got a mission.”_ He gently laid down in Riley’s bed and turned toward him, positioning himself so he could whisper in Riley’s ear. _“Riley…”_

“Mmf,” Riley muttered under his breath, “Chase, not tonight…”

_“It’s not Chase…”_ He gently ran his finger down Riley’s back, tracing his spine.

Riley rustled a little. “Ivan, that tickles…”

_“Try again,”_ Rylee whispered, gently blowing on Riley’s ear.

“Tyler…?” Riley asked, turning over toward the mysterious stranger. He slowly opened his eyes.

“Hello, Riley,” Rylee said. He had a smile on his face. “Sleeping well?”

“I was,” Riley answered. After a few seconds, his eyes opened wide. He sprang out of bed and looked at the interloper. “Whoa! Who are you?”

“It’s Santa Claus. Who do you think I am? I’m you,” Rylee answered.

“I… But…”

“Yes, yours is a very nice one, but I’m definitely you.” Rylee rolled over and stood up on the other side of the bed, facing Riley. “What do you think?”

“I’ve got to be dreaming.” Riley rubbed his eyes and shook his head, but Rylee was still standing there. He leaned toward him and squinted, then backed up. “How?”

Rylee walked around the bed. “You see, Heckyl has a thing for you. You probably don’t remember – what, with the amnesia fluid and all – but he’d visited you on a regular basis. So often, in fact, that Snide delivered an ultimatum. Since Heckyl can’t resist you, he used his one last visit to get some of your, um, ‘essence,’ which he used to create me.” He got close to Riley. “Now that I’ve seen you myself, I can understand why Heckyl likes you – well, us.”

Riley backed up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants off the chair, slipping them on as he spoke. “If Heckyl created you from me, then there’s no way you’re inherently evil. You’re probably good.”

Rylee laughed. “If I was good, would I have snuck around all day, pretended to be you, and managed to get my hands on every Energem except yours?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did Tyler call you today, by any chance?” Riley nodded. “That was me. By the way, those Navarro guys… _Hot!_ ”

Riley sighed. “I know.” He paused and shook his head again. “Wait a minute. What do you mean, you ‘have every Energem’?”

“Your friends aren’t the brightest bunch of people. It was easy to dupe them into thinking that I was you, gain their trust, and switch out the Energems for fakes. Now, all I need to finish my collection…” Rylee walked over toward Riley, backing him into a corner. “…Is yours.”

Riley gulped. “Mine?” Rylee nodded. “W-why would I give it to you?”

“Because,” Rylee leaned in close to softly speak into Riley’s ear, _“I know everything about you.”_

“Oh, really? P-prove it.” Riley started to nervously sweat a little.

“For starters, there’s this…” Rylee kissed Riley’s neck, biting softly in a spot that made Riley quiver.

“That… Doesn’t prove anything…”

Rylee grinned. He softly blew into Riley’s ear, which made him quietly moan. He backed up slightly, looking Riley square in the eyes. _“Everything…”_

“Everything, huh? What about this?” Riley put his arms around Rylee and pulled him in close, kissing him passionately. After thirty seconds, they broke apart. “Now, I know why Heckyl likes me. I’m a fucking _amazing_ kisser!”

“Why stop now?” Rylee pulled him back toward him and kissed him again, his hands moving up and down Riley’s back. Riley removed Rylee’s overshirt, and the two broke apart for a few seconds while he removed his undershirt. Once Rylee was shirtless, Riley moved down his neck and chest to one of his nipples. He flicked it with his tongue and lightly bit it. Rylee bit his lip and moaned. Riley grinned and kept going. “Mm, Riley, don’t stop…” He stopped and stood back up. “You stopped?”

Riley grabbed Rylee’s head and guided him toward his nipple. Rylee started tonguing it and gently biting it, matching what Riley had done and making him moan. Rylee glanced up as Riley threw his head back and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling as he looked back down. Rylee moved down to his abs, kissing each one and making his way down to the waist of Riley’s boxers. He saw Riley’s erect cock and traced the outline through his shorts.

“You’re getting hard for me,” Rylee spoke, grinning. He pulled down Riley’s boxers and grabbed his erect cock. He flicked his tongue around the head, which made Riley moan. He took him into his mouth, sucking and massaging the head with his tongue. Riley’s moans became progressively louder as Rylee sucked. After about a minute, he moved down to Riley’s balls, taking one at a time into his mouth.

“Fuck…” Riley muttered between breaths.

Rylee stood up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, exposing his own member. “Your turn.”

Riley looked Rylee up and down. _“Fuck me… No wonder why Chase and Heckyl both want me.”_ Riley knelt down, coming face to face with Rylee’s erection. He took it into his mouth and started sucking. The sensation of Riley’s warm mouth around his cock made Rylee get even harder. He moaned loudly as Riley drew his teeth gently along the underside of his cock.

“God damn…” He moaned again. Riley took Rylee’s cock in his hand and started licking around the base of the tip, a spot that he knew was one of his more sensitive areas. Rylee’s body tensed up as the pleasure sensation washed over him. “Fuck, shit, god damn,” he uttered between breaths. Riley kept going, licking the precum that dribbled down his cock. “I’m getting close,” Rylee said.

Immediately, Riley stopped. “Not yet, you’re not.” He stood back up, grinning. “Get on the bed.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Rylee saluted, crawling into Riley’s bed. He laid spread-eagle, his erection lying against his lower abdomen.

Riley walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom. He tossed it to Rylee. “Put this on. I want to ride you like the stallion that you are.” He tore it open with his teeth and removed it from its foil prison, tossing it aside. He looked up at Riley, who was holding several pairs of handcuffs. “Arms and legs out. I’m in control now.”

Rylee grinned. “You wild man…” He extended his arms and legs so his hands and feet reached the corners of Riley’s bed.

Riley took the handcuffs and chained Rylee to his bed. He took the opened condom, which was lying on his chest, and rolled it onto his erection. He squirted some lubricant onto Rylee’s cock, taking some extra and rubbing it around his own asshole. “You ready for me?”

“Oh, yeah,” Rylee replied, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Riley got onto the bed and stood over Rylee, squatting down and grabbing his erection. He positioned it so that his cock would slide into his ass. Riley came down slowly, moaning as Rylee entered him. “Ohh…” He exhaled as he made his way down and back up, getting used to how Rylee felt inside of him.

“Oh, God,” Rylee moaned. As Riley moved up and down, he closed his eyes and started to exhale loudly with every bounce. “Oh… oh yeah… Fuck…”

“You like that?” Riley smiled, his hands pressed against Rylee’s chest.

“Y-yeah…”

“You want more?”

“Yeah…”

“The Energems?”

“In the closet…”

Riley stroked his own erection as he rode Rylee. As he moved up and down, Rylee’s cock kept hitting his G-spot, making him moan every time. “Ohh…” After a few minutes, Riley felt a sensation overcome him. “I’m gonna bust…”

“Aw, yeah… All over me…”

“I’m gonna… Ohh…!” Riley closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and shot stream after stream of cum, hitting the pillows, Rylee’s face, and even the wall behind the bed. “Oh fuck… Yeah…” As he finished, he looked down. “Wow…!”

“You said it.” Riley bent down and kissed him, licking the cum off of his face and sharing it with him. Still inside Riley, he kept thrusting, approaching climax himself. He started to buck. “I’m getting close…”

Riley got up and made his way to the edge of the bed, removing the condom from Rylee’s cock and tossing it aside. He stroked his cock as Rylee’s body tensed up. “Let it go, all over…”

“Oh, fuck!” Rylee climaxed, shooting streams of cum all over the bed, and covering Riley’s hand in jizz. He panted, coming down from his climax. “Whoo!” Riley walked around the bed, holding his hand out to Rylee, who licked his cum off. He grinned as Riley leaned down and kissed him. “You were amazing.”

“So were you,” Riley commented. “I know why Heckyl loves us so much, now.”

“I know, right?”

“I’m gonna wash up,” Riley said. “Don’t move while I’m gone.”

Rylee glanced at his restrained hands and feet. “Like there’s much of a chance of that.” Riley grinned. “By the way, could you bring me –“ Riley closed the door after he entered the bathroom. “—A towel?” Rylee glanced over at his restrained appendages. “Don’t worry about me! I’m fine!”

In the bathroom, Riley picked up his phone and pulled up his contact list. He scrolled through and tapped one. “C’mon… Answer…”

~*~

Chase rolled over and picked up his phone, looking at the display. “Why is he calling at this hour?” He tapped the ‘answer’ button and held the phone to his head. “Hello?”

_“Chase? Did I wake you?”_

“No,” he replied, still groggy, “I always sound half-asleep when I answer the phone at 1AM. What’s up?”

_“I need you, here and now.”_

“Do you know what time it is? Not only that, but I still need some time to… You know…”

_“That’s not what I meant, and you’ll see why when you get here.”_

“Did I agree to come over, and I don’t know it?”

_“You know you’re going to come over here. Just… Get here as soon as you can. I’ll meet you by my front door. Antonio the Doorman leaves the side door unlocked at night. It lets him still play Trivia Crack without needing to actually be a night watchman. You know which apartment is mine. I’ll be in the hall.”_ He ended the call.

“Riley, I –“ He looked at the phone, which now displayed his lock screen of him and Riley at his family’s house from last Thanksgiving. He sighed. “Why do I always do what he says?” He got out of bed and slipped a pair of shoes on.

~*~

Riley finished his shower and peered out of the bathroom. He noticed that Rylee had fallen asleep. _“Look at him,”_ Riley thought, biting his lower lip, _“just lying there. I finally get it. I finally understand why everyone wants a piece of me.”_ His hands slowly moved down his abdomen toward his cock, which was starting to get hard again. He looked down. _“Crap, I need to put some clothes on before Chase gets here.”_ He grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor, and pulled some random clothes out of the nearby dresser, slipping them on and running toward his front door.

~*~

Chase approached the door as Riley opened it. “This had better be important.”

“Get in here,” Riley said, grabbing Chase’s arm and dragging him into the apartment.

“Whoa, Riley! At least buy me dinner first!” Chase grinned.

“Ha-ha, Chase.” They stopped by his linen closet. “Are you thirsty? Why not grab a bottle of water from the fridge?” Confused, Chase obliged, slowly walking toward the kitchen area. Riley quietly opened the door to his closet and peeked in, seeing Rylee’s Energem tray with the other nine Energems. He smiled. _“Rylee was telling the truth. Excellent!”_ As he closed the door, Chase returned. “Come with me.” He took Chase by the arm and headed for his bedroom.

“I’ve only been up for twenty minutes. I don’t think I can yet.”

Riley walked into his bedroom with Chase in tow. They stood by the door, both looking at the bed. “Look.”

Chase looked at the bed. “So, you dragged me in here to see you lying there, splayed across it like your family’s spread on the holidays. Big deal. I’ve seen it all before.”

Riley looked at his naked wrist and counted down. “Three… two… one…”

“Wait a minute…”

**Author's Note:**

> "VR Riderborgs"... Nothing like combining three different PR spinoff shows into one franchise!
> 
> Also, the cutoff between the chapters was "Hello, Riley. Sleeping well?" This one's longer, because I wanted you guys to see where I left off over three years ago. Should I try and pick up where I left off?


End file.
